Rifles having fixed magazines, such as the Krag-Jorgensen, Mauser K98, Lee-Enfield and M1 “Garand” were the dominant rifle designs of the late 19th and early to mid 20th Centuries until they were supplanted by the now ubiquitous detachable magazine rifles whose design heritage can be traced back to the lesser known Sturmgewehr 44.
Although the detachable magazine rifle boasts numerous advantages, particularly for military applications, the fixed magazine rifle is still thought to be a design particularly suited to sportsmen for hunting, target, and recreational shooting. The integral nature of the fixed magazine design provides a reliable and complete shooting platform which only needs ammunition to function. There is clearly a place among modern sporting rifles for a fixed magazine design which combines the simplicity, reliability and light weight of modern rifles with the advantages of this 19th century development.